botifandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Episode 11
Fall Frost (秋霜, Shūsō) is the 11th episode of Blade of the Immortal: Immortal. Characters *Manji *Taito Magatsu *Shira *O-Ren (flashback) *Rin Asano *Kagehisa Anotsu Synopsis Having become traveling partners for the sake of their goals, Manji and Magatsu are assaulted by a group of bald men. Manji, groaning in pain, is approached from behind by Shira, who then lops off Manji's arm. Shira had reconstructed his body, and desired a rematch with Manji. But now Magatsu, whose important woman was killed by Shira, stands in his path. Summary While going towards Kagehisa, Manji and Taito were ambushed and attacked, Shira used an opening and cut Manji's arm. He started blabbering how he also felt when he cut his hand and that he too like Manji now, tried to reattach it, but it wasn't working. Taito who went after the men they got attacked, returned and asked Shira if he hired those men. Shira confirmed saying he paid 8 ryo, but gave them only half. Taito told him to go and pay them the rest, as dead man like him won't need the money. Shira wondered what was with him and he had business with Manji only, but then saw Manji standing up and using his hand again. Seeing that Shira was surprised and guessed he will live even after he cut him to pieces. Manji then said he leaves all to Taito, as Taito was now sure he was the one that killed Ren. As Manji was about to leave, Shira was annoyed and asked Manji if he wasn't angry he cut his arm from behind and tried attacking, but Taito stopped him. But then Taito was stabbed and pushed back. He wondered what kind of weapon Shira had in his right arm, and Shira revealed to be his bones. Manji commented he realized why his hair turned white, as Shira had peeled his flesh little by little until only the bone was left. Manji then went to fight him and pushed him off the road and down the cliff in the forest they were. Taito followed them down and saw Manji, who told him that Shira still isn't used to fight with sword in the left hand and still haven't learned to balance with missing arm. He also brought him in the forest, which would be ideal for Taito. Manji then left Taito to deal with Shira and left. As Manji went back on the road, the men Shira hired were waiting there and attacked him. He was fending them off easily, but got hit by an arrow in the head. As he fell, they decided to stab him a few times just to be sure. They wondered if they went too far and killed him, but had no other choice and didn't knew how they could fight a man that can reattach his arm. As they argued, Manji stood up angry and took out his weapons, saying he will kill them all. Seeing that, the men fell on their knees and apologized. Manji then told them they can leave, as Shira won't be returning, they got surprised he was going to forgive them, but Manji then asked they give him all the money Shira gave them. They weren't happy about it, but ended up giving the money to him. Taito was looking for Shira and saw an old shed. As he went around it, Shira attacked, but was surprised this was Taito and asked for Manji. Taito told him that Manji won't be coming and he was his opponent. As Shira realized Taito was from Itto-ryu, he told him that Kagehisa was in trouble at Kaga and that he needs to go there to help and not waste time with him, as he will go for Manji. Taito wondered what was that about, but went and attacked Shira. As they kept fighting, Taito had to retreat for the moment and left the shed. As he was standing on the side of it, he realized Shira won't be chasing him, as he can't fight in the forest, but then he got stabbed from the shed wall and he also stabbed Shira back from the wall. Shira had overpowered Taito, but then Taito took out a small blade and cut Shira's arm. He then took his sword and slashed him, wondering if this was the blade he killed Ren with. Shira then started teasing Taito about Ren and explained how he slept with her and will remember her forever as she was his last he slept with. As he continued about his twisted things she did to her, Taito snapped and attacked him again, but Shira dodged. He used the opportunity that Taito wasn't thinking straight and managed to take up a weapon and stab Taito. As he was giving Taito a lecture that he needs to stay calm in such situations, Taito asked him if he noticed it was colder than other places. He then went and charged Shira, grabbing him and running with him and threw him off a cliff next to a waterfall. Shira managed to grab to a small rock and hold up. He then kept teasing Taito to cut off his hand, as he won't let go and he will come after him and that if he cuts his hand, he will hate 2 people that each took one of his hands, wondering two what new strengths that will bring him. As he kept talking, Taito cut off his hand and Shira fell into the waterfall. Later Taito had recovered a bit from his wounds and Manji told him that now that he took revenge on his girlfriend, they journey together will end. Taito told him he had change of plan and that he will go to Kagehisa at Kage, as something was about to happen and that likely the next time they meet with Manji, they will be enemies. Manji then gave some of the money he took from the men before that, so that Taito can recover and pay for his expenses before returning to his people. In the mean time Rin was finally reaching Kaga, but collapsed on the road. A man found her and gave her some water and as she opened her eyes, she saw it was Kagehisa and started screaming. Category:Episodes